


A Magic Trick

by kathiya_ramani



Series: Emergency Johnlock Cravings Treatment Unit [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathiya_ramani/pseuds/kathiya_ramani
Summary: Written for @cdelbridge's prompt Thunderstorm.Sherlock is dead.John is in denial.





	A Magic Trick

**Author's Note:**

> There was a girl I loved. I heard she died. I never got to say goodbye to her.  
> Yesterday I heard that some people have seen her ghost.  
> I hope I see her ghost, so I can properly bid her farewell.  
> And that's why I wrote this. I need one more miracle, Gayangi (my Hamlet, my love). Don't be dead.

Rain is a relentless deluge. The heaven rumbles, roars and lightening rips through the darkness. Silent tears run down Rosie's cheek. John softly pats her head.  
" He's done this before, " he insists kindly.  
Rosie watches him with pity. " It's just a trick, a magic trick "

" Daddy, Papa had a cardiac arrest . He died."

"You think 'that' could stop him? He restarted his heart for me once, he's gonna do that again …"

John patiently waits out Rosie's uncontrollable sobs. 

" Daddy, go to sleep now, please !"

For the first time , John looks shaken. After sharing the bed for twenty years with the solid, warm body and the beating heart of his husband , he isn't ready to take the risk of finding it cold and lonely tonight.  
He shakes his head .  
"No, I'll just wait here for him"

Rosie finally gives up, and retires upstairs. 

He may have nodded off a bit. Midnight awakens him. Power's gone off. Illuminated by the flicker of lightening , he sees Sherlock kneeling before him. 

His face, youthful than he last saw him, skin pale, curls raven, smile sad. 

" I knew you'd come back , Sherlock … You can't play the same trick on me twice"

Sherlock's cold lips faintly touch John's forehead.

" Yes ... , My John… I wouldn't let a dead heart bar me from you. "

Then reality wracks John's body.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
